


Fureur sur la glace

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Angry Victor, Angry Yuuri, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fighting, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rejection, Romance, Set Between Episode 5 And 6, Smut, Yuuri's Eros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Fury on Ice' by A. L. Killer]. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir accusé Victor de se moquer de lui. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait se montrer impitoyable. Il allait embrasser Yuuri Katsuki sans merci, submerger ses sens, puis lui demander combien faisaient 2 plus 2, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le prénom Victor gémi en réponse.





	Fureur sur la glace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fury On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590426) by [AL_KILLER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_KILLER/pseuds/AL_KILLER). 



> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/toutes ! 
> 
> Je suis la majeure partie du temps présente sur fanfiction.net (trouvez-moi ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4801159/Silu-chan) mais j'ai récemment décidé de poster mes traductions sur AO3 aussi pour contribuer à l'élargissement du fandom français et apporter ma modeste pierre à l'édifice ! 
> 
> Je remercie vraiment énormément A.L.Killer pour m'avoir donné la permission de traduire cette histoire qui m'a faite vibrer, et j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire un tant soit peu de l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en lisant la version originale.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'action se passe entre l'épisode 5 et 6 (parce que nous savons tous que c'est à partir de là que les choses sérieuses commencent)

J'ai écouté 'Say Something' par AGBW en boucle pendant que j'écrivais, donc on peut tout aussi bien dire que c'est de là que vient mon inspiration. (Et, peut-être, l'excitation intense que j'ai ressentie en regardant l'épisode 7)

* * *

 

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré cet entraînement, cet entraînement précis, durant ce moment particulier, Yuuri avait  _haï_  la patinoire. Haï patiner sur la glace.

Il haïssait le fait d'être ici si intensément que Victor n'avait même pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, regarder ses mouvements était plus que suffisant pour que le message soit clair.

Et, malheureusement, Victor savait tout aussi bien que ce message lui était spécialement adressé.

Ses mouvements étaient raides, mais restaient fermes cependant. Il patinait de plus en plus vite, prenant assez d'élan pour réaliser ce programme sur lequel ils s'entraînaient depuis des jours.

Ses bras effectuaient des mouvements gracieux, il devenait de plus en plus rapide, se mouvait en rythme, engrangeant assez de force et de vitesse pour supporter le saut imminent.

Son corps vola; sa silhouette magnifique et gracieuse flottait dans les airs, tournant trois fois sur elle-même, tel un projectile. Victor plissa des yeux pour observer attentivement son élève, et s'attendait un atterrissage parfait, car il n'y avait aucune erreur dans sa posture, il en était certain. Mais au moment où la tête de Yuuri tourna, ce moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent et que ses mèches de cheveux noirs dégagèrent assez son visage pour permettre à leurs regards de se rencontrer, un froncement de sourcils haineux assombrit les traits du jeune homme. L'équilibre qu'il avait trouvé fut instantanément brisé.

Il tomba avec un bruit crissant sur la glace, horrible à ses oreille. Ses patins grinçaient sous la contrainte, bruit désagréable qui résonna dans toute la patinoire.

Victor soupira, sachant que s'il fallait s'attaquer à la racine du problème, c'était sa faute. C'était  _lui_ , sa présence qui était la cause de toutes ces chutes brutales, au lieu de la perfection habituelle de Yuuri, ses mouvements gracieux qu'il pouvait d'ordinaire effectuer sans problème.

Il le déconcentrait.

A un moment, ce seul fait aurait amusé Victor, lui aurait fait plaisir même. Mais c'était parce qu' _alors_  Yuuri ne le regardait pas avec une telle haine dans le regard.

A un moment, Yuuri aurait rougi, aurait été troublé tandis qu'il perdait sa concentration, que ce soit par les avances coquines de Victor ou par ses compliments, car le jeune homme était tout simplement incapable de cacher ses émotions, et vraiment,  _douloureusement adorable_.

Mais à présent, Victor ne le déconcentrait pas de la bonne manière, il ne le déconcentrait pas parce qu'il le troublait, ou parce qu'il le rendait nerveux et mignon.

Non, cette déconcentration n'était due qu'à une irritation débordante, dirigée uniquement envers sa personne.

Il aurait voulu que cela ne soit que l'affaire d'une fois, que cela cesse après cette session d'entraînement, après ce saut en particulier, mais la réalité était bien plus cruelle, bien plus amère. Cette haine était devenue une constante, quelque chose auquel Victor s'habituait bien malgré lui, tout comme il s'habituait à cette douleur et à cette frustration lancinante, associées à cet homme qui était responsable de son état misérable.

Car tout revenait à cette seule soirée; juste après que Yuuri ait gagné d'une manière absolument glorieuse cette compétition, juste avant que ne commence la coupe de Chine. Cette soirée où quelque chose était arrivé dont Victor n'était pas exactement fier, et qui avait peut-être ruiné leur relation pour de bon.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui était à blâmer, et peut-être qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Mais si seulement Yuuri  _acceptait_  de lui parler, tout serait plus simple.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, et cette torture semblait ne pas vouloir cesser. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait le supporter avant de craquer.

Victor commençait à devenir frustré au-delà du raisonnable, sa frustration croissant de seconde en seconde; et il ne voulait pas plus rester dans cette patinoire étouffante que Yuuri ne semblait le désirer.

Il voulait rentrer à la maison et serrer fort contre lui son pauvre petit chien, l'étreindre à l'étouffer pour combler le besoin de tendresse et d'affection qui rongeait son maître.

Victor ne méritait pas ça; il ne savait même pourquoi tout cela était arrivé, ou plutôt  _ce qui se passait_  exactement.

Il en avait juste marre, il était  _crevé_ , tellement, tellement,  _fatigué_.

Des fois, il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer en Russie ou de s'enfuir dans un autre pays, n'importe lequel pourvu qu'il soit loin du jeune homme, loin de la souffrance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, un aller sans jamais revenir.

Victor se faisait presque pitié.  _Comme s'il en était capable._

Sa tolérance au traitement que lui faisait subir Yuuri était très faible, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais ce n'était pas une raison, il ne devrait pas avoir à supporter ça, pas sans aucune explication.

Et dans un moment de faiblesse, lorsque la tristesse le submergeait, il se disait que c'était comme si les six mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, le lien qu'ils avaient construit, un lien qu'il croyait inébranlable de confiance, qui leur avait permis de surmonter tous les obstacles, avait été détruit en l'espace de deux semaines. Parti en fumée.

Il resta là, les bras croisés, sa main serrant trop fort son biceps pour son propre bien.

La mère de Victor avait peut-être contribué à ce qu'il soit un imbécile égoïste et mélodramatique, qui croyait que le monde tournait autour de lui, mais elle n'avait pas élevé un lâche.

Il n'allait pas abandonner. Il n'allait pas abandonner Yuuri. Pas avant qu'il ne décroche l'or au Grand Prix.

Il n'allait pas le laisser perdre, pas tant qu'il serait son coach.

"Encore." Sa voix était stricte, plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulue, mais avec tant de pensées négatives tournoyant sans fin dans sa tête, Victor ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pas devant la vision de Yuuri écroulé sur le sol, essoufflé, les joues rougies, et la bouche ouverte pour chercher désespérément de l'air, haletant sous l'effort fourni.

Victor serra les poings.

Cette soirée n'était  _définitivement_  pas de sa faute, et ce spectacle devant lui le prouvait largement.

Qui aurait été capable de se contrôler après avoir été aux côtés de Yuuri Katsuki pendant si longtemps ?

Yuuri ne lui répondit pas, en fait, il semblait ne pas du tout écouter les mots que son coach lui adressait.

Victor soupira, une seconde fois, tentant en doutant d'y parvenir d'être plus cordial tandis qu'il patinait lentement dans sa direction, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Ce n'est pas grave, nous nous entraînons depuis déjà deux heures de plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui, restons-en là et recommençons demain."

Le jeune homme le regarda si férocement que Victor en eut presque des frissons.

Sa main tremblait alors que Victor la reprenait, loin de la vue de Yuuri, faisant de son mieux pour cacher le fait que ce seul regard l'affectait tant.

Déglutissant, il regarda d'un air absent Yuuri se relever, la douleur familière consécutive à ce rejet se propageant par vagues dans son corps tout entier.

 _Pourquoi_ , répéta-t-il, se sentant nauséeux et tellement déprécié,  _que s'est-il passé ?_

Le jeune homme eut soudain un regain d'énergie, où la trouva-t-il, son coach n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était flamboyant, percutant, plein de rage, et ses mouvements semblaient punir la glace tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Victor, lui octroyant un dernier regard haineux, avant de prendre de la vitesse et de foncer sur lui.

Victor fut soudain quasiment sûr qu'il allait l'attaquer, qu'il allait être la cible de toute cette vitesse, cette obstination, cette  _haine._

Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard, et continua de glisser sur la glace sans un mot.

Victor se retourna, vit Yuuri dans les airs, tourner une fois, puis deux, trois, quatre fois sur lui-même, rempli d'une grâce furieuse, ses mains levées comme pour une déclaration de guerre, le menton levé, et, ce qui fait déglutir Victor, il termina son saut par un atterrissage en tout point  _parfait_.

Personne n'aurait pu accomplir un meilleur quadruple salchow.

Yuuri patina encore un peu en cercles de plus en plus larges, avant de finalement s'arrêter, et il réalisa une parodie de révérence comme pose finale, un salut moqueur à l'adresse de son entraîneur, avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie.

Victor resta planté là, cloué sur place, sa frustration et sa lassitude augmentant exponentiellement.

Il était, en effet, la cause des erreurs que faisait Yuuri.

Pourquoi sinon ce dernier aurait gardé les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée de son saut ?

* * *

Victor marchait en silence vers les vestiaires, se sentant malade comme jamais. Il serrait les dents sous la friction de ses patins sur le moquette, car après toutes ces années, sortir de la patinoire pour marcher sur le sol après l'aisance de la glace n'était jamais agréable, le contraste entre les deux milieux tout simplement trop présent pour pouvoir l'ignorer.

Un fossé presque aussi grand que celui existant entre le monde flashy et coloré auquel il appartenait il n'y a pas si longtemps, et le sentiment de rejet et de tristesse qui l'habitait en permanence depuis quelques temps.

Il s'était dirigé vers les vestiaires plein d'une détermination nouvelle, refusant de perdre une seconde de plus. Il allait dire au jeune homme sa façon de penser, parce qu'il en avait marre bordel, même si pour cela il devait l'épingler au mur; c'en était assez et ça devait finir, _maintenant_.

Il devait juste s'excuser, pas vrai ?

Victor grinça des dents.  _Mais il l'avait déjà fait, bordel. De nombreuses fois._

Il voulait que celui qui l'avait initié à la formidable cuisine japonaise revienne, son Katsudon. Il voulait que son adorable fan, un peu niais, revienne. Il voulait que  _son_  Yuuri revienne, et non cet imbécile arrogant qui le fusillait du regard toute la journée.

 _Mon Dieu_ , tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui parler.

Il voulait entendre sa voix, cette voix qui changeait d'intonation à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui, Victor, il voulait entendre ses mots parfois dénués de sens pour lui, ces mots qui lui semblaient si personnels une fois qu'ils atteignaient ses oreilles. Il voulait le  _toucher_ , merde, sentir sa peau se réchauffer au contact de la sienne, aussi souvent que possible, utilisant sans scrupule le caractère tactile de Victor comme excuse si nécessaire.

Les vestiaires étaient pourtant déserts lorsqu'il arriva, et ce vide semblait être le reflet de sa solitude.

Victor se faisait presque pitié, mon Dieu, le jeune homme avait dû se changer à la vitesse de la lumière et s'était enfui, putain,  _juste_  dans le but de l'éviter à tout prix.

Le rouge était une couleur empoisonnée, sale, se dit-il, alors qu'il commençait à voir son monde teinté d'écarlate, par petites touches d'abord, puis recouvrant toute la surface de sa vision, maculant tout sur son passage, l'aveuglant presque.

Il essaya de se calmer, de  _respirer_ , de détendre ses épaules crispées, de penser à autre chose.

Cela ne marcha qu'un court instant, avant que le poing de Victor ne rencontre le mur, du choc résultant un sourd BANG, et une horrible fissure.

_Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal, bordel._

Et il ne parlait certainement pas de la douleur de ses mains meurtries.

* * *

Cela faisait partie maintenant de la routine de Yuuri de marcher dans le noir de la nuit, à trois heures du matin par exemple, dans le but de chercher son coach mystérieusement porté disparu depuis des heures, disparition qui n'était en vérité pas véritablement mystérieuse, puisqu'il savait exactement  _comment_  et où le chercher; c'était l'une des mauvaises habitudes de Victor que Yuuri n'appréciait pas vraiment.

Il y était habitué, pourtant, Victor se perdant parfois dans d'interminables nuits de beuverie, mais cette fois, Yuuri n'avait vraiment pas envie de le rejoindre.

Il était nerveux à l'idée d'y aller, en vain avait-il essayé de persuader sa famille d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour récupérer la star du patinage artistique dans un bar miteux, plus qu'alcoolisé. Mais une fois de plus, Yuuri devait le faire, car c'était son problème.

Le côté positif de la chose résidait dans le fait que ça lui évitait au moins de répondre à l'inévitable interrogatoire que lui faisait subir sa famille, et ce à chaque fois qu'il était séparé de Victor.

 _'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, entre vous, ces derniers temps ?'_  commençaient-ils plus ou moins subtilement,  _'Vous vous êtes disputés ?'_  avant de trancher directement dans le vif du sujet, ' _Pourquoi vous vous sautez à la gorge dernièrement ?'_

Yuuri laissait tout le temps ces questions sans réponse, et Victor s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner adroitement la conversation.

Parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de réponse à donner.

Ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé. Personne ne pouvait rien changer ni revenir en arrière. Et Yuuri avait fait de son mieux pour oublier et avancer, pour ne pas regretter le passé. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Chaque matin alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il s'ordonnait mentalement,  _'Fais comme si de rien n'était, Yuuri, sois gentil avec lui, allez, tu peux le faire !'_  et il rentrait tard le soir toujours dans le même état, après une journée catastrophique, et contemplait son reflet rempli de déception, marmonnant :  _'Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème, Yuuri ?'_

Jour après jour, c'était devenu une routine; il avait tout essayé pour tenter de séparer d'une ligne claire et nette sa vie personnelle de son patinage, mais être proche de Victor foutait toujours tous ses plans en l'air, et le traiter durement était quasiment devenu plus fort que lui, ce pourquoi il se haïssait toujours un peu plus.

Cette haine ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable, et encore moins à l'égard de  _Victor Nikiforov_.

C'était son  _rêve_ , il n'y a pas si longtemps, d'être dans la même maison que lui, de pouvoir lui parler en face à face, d'entendre sa voix lui adresser des mots gentils, d'être proche de lui - même pas, rien qu'être  _remarqué_  par son idole appartenait alors au domaine de l'imaginaire.

Mais il ne  _pouvait_  tout simplement  _pas_  faire comme si de rien n'était; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, et ne  _pouvait_  traiter Victor comme s'il avait tout oublié.

Car cela le touchait bien trop intimement.

Il passa les rideaux de perle qui barraient l'entrée et pénétra dans le bar favori de Victor, et surprise, surprise, il était là, complètement ivre, le visage rosi et souriant, entouré par ses fans, toutes de la gent féminine naturellement.

Yuuri resta planté sur le seuil, subjugué, comme toujours, par combien l'homme était _magnifique_ , et il n'avait pas vu ces sourires éclatants depuis si longtemps, encore moins ce rire à couper le souffle.

Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, non ? C'était de la faute de Yuuri si Victor avait cessé de rire en sa présence, n'est-ce pas ?

Et la culpabilité refit surface, et Yuuri avait honte de lui encore et toujours. C'était son  _idole_  à portée de main, l'homme que Yuuri avait admiré et chéri depuis qu'il était gosse. Il avait été obsédé par lui, d'une manière quasi-malsaine.

Il était déjà sacrément chanceux d'avoir été seulement reconnu par cet homme, alors que dire d'être _entraîné_  par lui.

Yuuri était ingrat, et il le savait, alors qu'il récitait son mantra devenu quotidien,  _'Sois gentil avec lui. Arrête d'être un crétin. Sois un homme et vas-y !'_  et se dirigeait vers l'homme avec l'objectif d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais c'était avant de voir Victor, un sourire énorme sur le visage, prendre le menton d'une des filles dans sa main et lui murmurer des choses qui la firent rougir.

Yuuri se trouva soudainement aux côtés de Victor, sans même savoir comment, son aura sombre et si menaçante que les femmes cessèrent aussitôt de parler.

Il prit Victor par le coude, durement, et cracha deux mots d'une voix qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. " _Lève-toi_."

Les autres restaient silencieuses, et en jugeant du regard incertain de Victor, il ne le reconnut pas non plus. "Et qui êtes - "

"Lève-toi." Il répéta, le serrant si fort que même le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool de Victor sembla comprendre la situation. " _Maintenant_  !"

Son coach se libéra sèchement de sa poigne, grognant alors qu'il se levait.

A la surprise de personne, Victor perdit aussitôt son équilibre, et refusant de le laisser parmi ces femmes une seconde de plus, Yuuri le rattrapa immédiatement, mettant le bras de Victor par-dessus son épaule et supportant son poids.

Il les emmena vers la sortie, les clients encore sous le choc, soutenant le corps de Victor pressé contre lui, car ce  _bâtard_  ne pouvait même pas marcher seul.

Une flopée de mots dénués de sens s'échappaient de la bouche de Victor, et Yuuri ne put en comprendre qu'une partie; quelque chose à propos d'un Yuuri pas du tout mignon et vraiment méchant que Victor haïssait. Il déduisit également d'onomatopées inarticulées récurrentes les  _'je te déteste'_  qui semblaient ne pas connaître de fin.

Et en attendant un taxi, Yuuri croisa le regard de son propre reflet sur la fenêtre du bar, son mantra ne cessant de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.  _'Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème, Yuuri ?'_

* * *

C'était vraiment difficile de ne pas laisser son sourire forcé devenir vide de toute émotion, en particulier lorsqu'on était béni d'un mal de tête de la taille d'un éléphant, que les jointures de ses mains étaient pleines de bleus, et que son cœur serré constatait l'absence d'une certaine personne à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Victor avait beaucoup trop dormi et s'était réveillé une heure trop tard, avait de ce fait loupé le jogging matinal de Yuuri, qui était parti courir seul. Et ce seul fait était étrange de sa part, inhabituel, c'était une quasi- _rébellion_.

C'était un putain d'avertissement.

Yuuri essayait peut-être de lui montrer à quel point il était indépendant, qu'il pouvait jeter dehors Victor à n'importe quel moment, qu'il cherchait peut-être déjà de nouveaux entraîneurs plus performants, pour ce qu'il en savait.

 _Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps._  Victor poignarda sa viande, et mordit dedans peut-être un peu trop fort, ses dents s'entrechoquant sur le métal de sa fourchette.  _Personne ne lui prendra Yuuri._

Il était _sa_  muse, il était à lui et à personne d'autre; et le monde entier devait le savoir depuis le temps.

Les parents de Yuuri étaient au beau milieu d'une conversation animée, à laquelle Victor ne prêtait absolument aucune attention, qu'il ne tentait même pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce que les mots du père de Yuuri atteignent ses oreilles, "-cela me rappelle, tu n'as pas entendu des cris hier soir ?"

"Oh, ça," La mère de Yuuri porta les mains à son visage, et Victor était on ne peut plus intéressé, "Des cris accompagnés de mots vraiment vulgaires."

"Ah oui, ça me revient."

"C'était vraiment très inhabituel."

"Tellement bruyant, assez pour réveiller le village tout entier."

"Qui aurait cru que Victor et Yuuri étaient si fâchés ?"

Victor faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Il était vraiment crédule. Il avait raisonnablement supposé qu'un cambriolage avait eu lieu, ou que quelqu'un avait attaqué les thermes, et avait totalement occulté le fiasco de la nuit dernière.

Il releva la tête, rencontra deux paires d'yeux curieux, attendant manifestement une explication.  _Il avait été pris au piège !_

Victor fut pris d'un rire nerveux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il ne s'en rappelait même pas à vrai dire, à part le fait que Yuuri l'ait traîné hors de ce bar. Il leur devait tout de même des excuses. "Ah,  _gomen_ ,  _gomen_ , je suis vraiment désol-"

"Je suis rentré !" Les interrompit Yuuri d'une voix rauque, entrant dans la pièce. "Bonjour."

"Oh, Yuuri," le salua son père, "Tu tombes bien."

"A quel propos ?" Yuuri était en train d'enlever ses chaussures, Makkacchin frétillante à ses côtés, et Victor le regardait attentivement, attendant de voir comment le jeune homme allait réagir.

Il plissa des yeux, soulevant son bol et l'approchant de sa bouche, continuant de manger.

"La nuit dernière -" sa mère ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant Victor d'un air horrifié. " _Oh mon dieu_ , qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?"

"Quoi ?" Victor fronça les sourcils, et contempla sa main, et la peau abîmée. C'était aussi peu flatteur qu'il l'avait supposé. "Oh, ça."

"Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes bagarré, Victor." Lui dit le père de Yuuri, semblant très troublé.

"Oh, ne sois pas ridicule, Vic-chan ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche." Lui rétorqua son épouse.

Victor lui sourit gracieusement. "C'était un mur."

Elle fronça des sourcils. "Un mur vous a attaqué ?"

Le père de Yuuri se frotta le menton. "Des choses étranges arrivent tous les jours, mais de là à penser que les murs sont nos ennemis..."

Victor sourit à la plaisanterie ridicule.

"J'imaginais dessus le visage d'une certaine personne."

Le silence et des regards confus suivirent cette réplique audacieuse, et Victor parvint à cacher son sourire.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, et Yuuri prit place à leur table, sa prise sur Makkachin si forte qu'elle en semblait presque douloureuse. "Cette  _certaine personne_  ayant passé la nuit entière à le chercher avant qu'il ne sombre dans un coma éthylique."

Le venin dans sa voix était perceptible et Victor était surpris, il ne l'imaginait pas oser une repartie aussi cinglante.

Le sourire machiavélique de Victor s'élargit en réponse, et il lui renvoya ses mots hargneux par d'autres plus durs encore. "Cette  _certaine personne_  n'avait pas à le faire."

"Tu sais quoi ?" Yuuri se pencha vers lui, ses beaux yeux marron foncé s'assombrissant et le caniche gémit sous la douleur, la voix mal assurée et d'un volume anormalement élevé. "Si tu veux passer tes nuits à draguer des femmes louches dans des bars, mais je t'en prie,  _vas-y_ , Victor !"

Victor reposa brutalement son bol, la table entière vacillant sous le choc, mais il ne perdit pas son sourire, et ne se départit nullement de son calme." Oh, alors  _maintenant_  nous pouvons parler en face à face de manière civilisée ?"

"Je ne dirais pas civilisée..." Commenta timidement la mère de Yuuri, son mari acquiesçant.

"Va-t'en !" S'exclama Yuuri, ne montrant aucune direction en particulier pourtant, "V-va-t'en ! La porte est là ! Alors dégage et putain fais ce que tu veux, loin d'ici !"

Le cœur de Victor resta coincé dans sa gorge, et son visage ne reflétait désormais qu'une seule émotion :  _la douleur_.

Et n'importe qui aurait pu voir à quel point Victor était dévasté par ces mots, et c'était comme si Yuuri le mettait à la porte physiquement,  _comme si_  sa plus grande peur prenait vie sous ses yeux, mais Yuuri ne s'arrêta pas là.

"Tu es libre, Victor ! J'en ai  _fini_  avec toi ! V-va-t'en ! Va et noie-les sous tes mots doux ! Drague-les ! Étreins-les !  _Embrasse_ -les et -"

"YUURI !" cria son père, " _Ça suffit_  !"

"Yuuri." Sa mère était visiblement sous le choc des mots hargneux de son fils, "Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?"

Le jeune homme en question se tut brusquement, l'embarras et la colère se peignant sur son visage rougi alors qu'il rencontrait les trois regards tournés dans sa direction, l'expression choquée et désapprobatrice de ses parents, et le visage complètement fermé de Victor, totalement dénué d'expression.

Yuuri baissa la tête, serra les poings, et s'enfuit dans la maison en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Un silence de mort s'éternisa dans la pièce; Mari les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les questionnant sur tout ce raffut, et si c'était vraiment son frère qui hurlait si fort, d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Victor supporta tous les regards inquiets dirigés vers sa personne, tentant de se composer une expression aussi impénétrable que possible, de rester calme, de garder la tête haute, d'être nonchalant -

Puis il abandonna et son front tapa sur la table, désespéré.

"Vic-chan, c'est OK !" Tenta de le réconforter la mère de Yuuri, utilisant le seul mot d'anglais qu'elle connaissait. " _OK_  !?"

Mari soupira, les mains sur les hanches. "Il ne s'énerve pas souvent d'habitude." dit-elle, "Mais quand il pète un câble, il en deviendrait presque dangereux."

"En effet," renchérit son père, "Mais c'est la première que je le vois comme ça."

 _Tout comme moi_ , se dit Victor, et malheureusement,  _il_  était celui qui souffrait de la fureur inhabituelle de Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

Si Victor savait bien une chose sur la patinoire, c'était qu'elle pouvait servir d'exutoire émotionnel pour celui qui savait l'utiliser à bon escient.

Il le  _savait_ , il ne savait que trop bien ce que les bruits qui résonnaient signifiaient, même depuis le couloir, même depuis le hall.

C'était un langage que seuls les patineurs pouvaient comprendre.

Et même le bruit que faisaient ses bottes en marchant, qui reflétait sa frustration, n'arrivait pas à surpasser le tourbillon d'émotions que Yuuri exprimait sur la glace.

Les raclements des patins n'étaient que l'expression de cris désespérés, des cris que Victor souhaitait plus que tout laisser sortir, lui aussi.

Yuuri patinait de manière si intense que Victor pouvait entendre la glace se fendiller sur son passage, comme si toute la matière était tranchée sous l'effet de ces émotions à vif, qui se déversaient sans discontinuer de ses patins sur la glace.

Victor s'avança, plus déterminé que jamais, et bientôt l'étendue de la patinoire s'étendait devant lui, et ce qu'il vit attisa un sentiment de culpabilité en lui.

Pas de chorégraphie soigneusement planifiée, ce n'étaient que des mouvements spontanés, des glissades à peine contrôlées, mais tout est tellement expressif, tout l'atteignait au cœur, bien plus profondément que la plupart des performances qu'il lui avait été données de voir.

Yuuri se mordait violemment la lèvre, ses sourcils froncés, et il se mouvait sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur sa peau rougie, mais rien ne pouvait surpasser l'impact qu'eut son regard sur Victor.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux, si sombres, et l'étincelle qui les faisait ordinairement briller avait disparu, remplacée par une faible lueur d'impuissance.

Victor se demanda si ses iris avaient un jour reflété tant de désespoir, se demanda si un jour Yuuri avait remarqué cette lueur d'impuissance dans ses yeux, avait contemplé tout ce mépris de soi, et si son cœur s'était lui aussi brisé en morceaux sous cette vision.

Ce n'était plus Yuuri; c'était de la _fureur_  à l'état pur, c'était  _Fureur sur la glace_.

 _Comme ça lui irait bien_ , pensa-t-il pendant un court instant, avant de se laisser lui-même gagner par la colère.

" _Yuuri !_ " l'appela-t-il d'une voix aussi forte que possible, son cri résonnant dans la patinoire toute entière, vide de toute présence exceptée la leur.

Le jeune homme tressaillit, et fit un écart. Il adressa un bref coup d'œil à Victor avant de reprendre sa danse effrénée.

Victor s'arrêta à la barrière, ses mains agrippant avec force la rambarde. "Yuuri !"

Il fut ignoré cette fois, et le jeune homme continuait à patiner, formant des cercles sans but, son regard baissé, dirigé tout droit vers la glace.

Victor grinça des dents, et sa prise sur la rambarde était si forte qu'il aurait pu la briser à tout moment, et il ne pouvait se rappeler d'une autre fois dans sa vie où il avait été si en colère. Si  _furieux_. "Juste -" puis il perdit son calme, toute once de sérénité s'échappa de son corps et s'évanouit dans l'air, il se pencha, et au moment exact où le patineur passait devant lui, Victor lui agrippa le bras. " _Assez !_ "

Yuuri en eut le souffle coupé, et Victor le força à s'arrêter, resserrant sa prise sur son biceps. Le jeune homme faillit tomber en arrière, mais Victor le rattrapa à temps avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent tous les deux sur le sol.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ?" La moitié supérieure du corps de Victor était suspendue dans l'air, à cheval sur la rambarde, mais l'adrénaline ne connaissait aucune limite, alors il continua à le forcer à se rapprocher. Et ce petit imbécile refusait toujours de lui parler, il se débattait, essayant de se libérer de sa prise et de retrouver son équilibre. "Merde à la fin, parle-moi !"

Yuuri ne lui répondit pas, bien évidemment, son obstination atteignant des niveaux encore jamais égalés, mais Victor n'avait plus aucune once de patience à lui accorder. Il grogna, le ramenant brutalement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour qu'il puisse enserrer sa taille de son autre main.

Les pieds de Victor retrouvèrent enfin le sol, tandis qu'il soulevait Yuuri, grognant sous l'effort, son corps mince passant par-dessus la rambarde, et Victor le ramena finalement de l'autre côté, bien que Yuuri n'arrêtait pas de se débattre.

Victor le plaqua sans ménagement contre le poteau le plus proche. Si la colère de Yuuri était effectivement dangereuse, la  _sienne_  était  _létale_.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille ?" Victor frappa du poing le métal, juste à côté de la tête de Yuuri, sa voix très basse, qu'il espérait menaçante. Il espérait aussi qu'elle ne sonnait pas aussi blessée qu'il l'était véritablement lorsqu'il répéta les propos tenus par Yuuri. "Tu en as _fini_  avec moi ?"

Et putain, Yuuri ne lui parlait  _toujours pas_ , ses yeux fuyaient son regard, ses joues étaient rosies par la colère et ses lèvres serrées en une mince ligne étroite.

"Mais  _dis quelque chose_  !" Le supplia Victor, désespéré, il lui attrapa le menton, lui inclinant la tête dans sa direction, mais ses yeux l'évitaient toujours, et bordel, ça faisait mal. "Yuuri, je t'en prie !"

L'unique réponse qu'il reçut fut une claque.

Yuuri ne le frappa pas au visage, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait fait, c'était aussi douloureux, le jeune homme avait frappé sa main qui le tenait comme si elle était empoisonnée.

"Oh." Parvint à dire Victor , se sentant si vide, son cœur réduit en morceaux, son corps comme engourdi. "D'accord... c'est... d'accord... ça va... ça-" _Non ça ne va pas._

Son monde entier s'écroulait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi, il voulait obtenir des réponses, mais Victor n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était trop forte, et rien que de regarder le jeune homme une seconde de plus devenait insoutenable.

Il était de retour dans le monde vide, vide de toute présence qu'il détestait avec passion, ce monde asséché dans lequel il avait été plongé avant que Yuuri n'entre dans sa vie, cette profondeur dénuée de substance, et ce en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Sa muse était disparue, son espoir s'était évanoui, son _âme_  s'était évaporée.

_Et il ne pouvait rien (rien !) faire pour l'en empêcher._

"J'imagine que c'est bon, alors." Victor déglutit, avala la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge, ravala toute sa fierté, et il se détourna, commença à s'éloigner, et prononça le mot qu'il haïssait le plus en ce monde. "Adieu, Yuuri."

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie, son esprit refusant d'accepter ce qui se passait, son corps et son âme sous le choc, sonnés par l'incrédulité.

 _Dis quelque chose_. Il allait partir, on y était, mais Victor Nikiforov, le pathétique Victor, le suppliait, suppliait pour une seconde chance, pour rester près de l'homme qui avait réussi à redonner à sa vie ses couleurs. _Dis quelque chose_.

Mais il ne disait rien.

Il ne disait rien.

Les couleurs commençaient à s'évanouir, les lignes s'effaçaient, et l'image qui avait commencé à prendre forme, qu'il avait patiemment assemblée pendant plus de six mois devenait floue, les fils se défaisaient, se dénouaient, ils pendaient lamentablement, sans vie, dénués de sens, mélancoliques et sinistres.

Victor s'arrêta un moment au son étouffé des patins sur la moquette qui se rapprochaient.

"Où pen-penses-tu aller ?!"

Il vit Yuuri, lui montrant les dents, semblant indigné. Il chargeait dans sa direction et contrairement à hier, Victor savait qu'il était la cible cette fois.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, mais Yuuri était déjà trop proche.

Il poussa Victor avec toute sa force, "Tu penses que c'est une blague, pas vrai ?!"

"Yuuri-"

"La ferme !" Il le bouscula de nouveau, ses mains fermement pressées contre son torse, le forçant à reculer à chaque fois. " _Ta gueule_  !"

Victor en restait sans voix, " _Hé_ , Yuuri ! Arrête ça !"

"Tu -" ses mains serraient le sweater de Victor, et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. "Tu m'as  _EMBRASSE_!"

Et la mémoire de Victor choisit ce moment pour lui revenir, faisant un bond de deux semaines en arrière, cette nuit où tout avait commencé, cette nuit qui l'avait perpétuellement hantée depuis lors.

* * *

_Il ne savait pas quelle émotion prédominait; Yuuri avait toujours la sale habitude d'ignorer les conseils de son coach à chaque fois que la pression se faisait trop importante, et le plus souvent pour rien._

_Il voulait être furieux, il voulait lui faire part de ses reproches toute la soirée, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas._

_Car il voulait tenir dans ses bras ce magnifique jeune homme, en raison de sa capacité à le surprendre à chaque fois qu'il effectuait un pas sur la glace._

_Il avait gagné brillamment, il avait surpassé les attentes de tout le monde, les siennes comprises, et avait créé un chef-d'oeuvre, une performance rebelle et audacieuse, un véritable chef-d'oeuvre._

_Il était heureux, avait réalisé Victor, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis pas mal d'années._

_Et il y prenait goût, il devenait accro; il devenait dépendant de cet être extraordinaire qu'était Yuuri Katsuki._

_Il ne savait comment exprimer ses sentiments sans le faire fuir, malheureusement, et il avait pensé qu'il serait capable de se contrôler, mais lorsqu'ils furent seuls tous les deux, loin du regard du public, après les feux d'artifice qui avaient suivi la performance de Yuuri, il n'avait pas pu résister._

_Victor s'était retrouvé hypnotisé, s'attendant à saigner du nez à tout moment. Yuuri était encore plein d'adrénaline, l'adrénaline qui lui avait permis d'élever son patinage à ce niveau de perfection, et Victor ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner le regard._

_Ah, et comme ses cheveux tirés en arrière avec le gel le rendait soudainement si séduisant, animal, surtout avec ses quelques mèches qui s'échappaient et retombaient sur son front en un effet négligé tout simplement irrésistible._

_Ses joues et son nez, rosies par le froid et l'effort, illuminaient son visage, lui donnant un air presque trop angélique._

_La bouche de Yuuri bougeait mais Victor n'entendait rien, l'étincelle dans ses iris l'aveuglant presque, et il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, puis, presque malgré lui, son regard se porta sur ses lèvres, et instantanément il perdit tout contrôle._

_Il le prit par la nuque et Yuuri se tut. Il l'approcha de lui comme si son corps était animé d'une volonté propre, il devait le faire, il le devait ou sinon il ne connaîtrait plus jamais la paix de sa vie entière._

_Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, et un instant plus tard Victor goûtait au baume qu'il avait lui-même appliqué, appréciant son choix à sa juste valeur, car c'était tout simplement trop bon, exquis, et il doutait pourtant que le produit avait quoique ce soit à voir avec la sensation merveilleuse qu'il expérimentait._

_Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que pris par son désir il était allé beaucoup trop loin, embrassant Yuuri avec une intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir._

_Une main sur son torse, et soudain ils furent séparés, et Victor le regarda, regarda Yuuri le repousser. Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, le rougissement s'était intensifié, et Yuuri tremblait légèrement, haletant, confus et apeuré._

_Oh, se dit Victor, il avait tout fait foiré pas vrai ?_

_"Qu'e-es-est-ce que tu fais ?" Le questionna nerveusement Yuuri, et Victor ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui offrir de réponse._

_Il voulait mettre le jeune homme à l'aise, même si ce fait heurtait ses propres sentiments, même s'il devait enfouir au plus profond de son cœur son désir, à quel point il voulait Yuuri en cet instant._

_Il le voulait tellement que ça lui faisait mal parfois._

_Et même si ce sentiment de rejet, entièrement nouveau, et de mauvaise augure, le frappait en plein cœur, il s'était excusé, presque immédiatement, tentant de récupérer ses esprits, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait._

_Au diable son désir et ses besoins, décida Victor, il refusait de lui faire peur._

_"Oh, je suis désolé." S'était-il forcé à rire, "Je ne voulais pas. Je fais souvent ça quand je suis trop enthousiaste."_

_Et ce fut le moment, le moment qui avait tout ruiné par la suite._

_Yuuri l'avait regardé d'une telle manière, comme si Victor avait brisé chacun de ses os, un par un, et s'était enfui de la pièce avant que Victor ne puisse ajouter un mot._

_Et rien ne semblait pouvoir réparer les dommages causés._

* * *

"Réponds-moi !" La voix de Yuuri le ramena au présent, le poussant de nouveau. "Depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, as-tu jamais été une seule fois sérieux avec moi ?!"

Victor porta une main sur son front, déjà las de tous ces obstacles sur sa route. "Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que je t'ai toujours pris au sérieux."

" _Non_  !" Yuuri le bouscula encore une fois, et ça avait le don d'irriter Victor prodigieusement. "Tu ne l'as pas fait ! Si tu avais été sérieux, tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé comme ça !"

"Si mes souvenirs sont exacts," cracha Victor, s'énervant à son tour, "Je me suis excusé. Que demandes-tu de plus ?!"

"Tu penses que des excuses suffisent à tout pardonner ?" Riposta Yuuri, "Tu penses que des excuses suffisent à faire partir la douleur que j'ai ressentie ?!"

"La douleur ?!" Répéta Victor, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. " _Je_  suis celui qui a été blessé !  _Tu_  m'as repoussé ! Tu penses que ça ne m'a rien fait ?!"

"Re-repoussé ?" Les yeux de Yuuri s'agrandirent sous le choc, puis il fronça les sourcils une seconde plus tard. "Qu'attendais-tu d'autre de moi dans cette situation ?!"

"Que tu ne m'abandonnes pas !" Lui répondit immédiatement Victor, "Je sais que je fais n'importe quoi parfois, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Je me suis excusé ! J'ai oublié et avancé ! Mais tu as commencé à me  _haïr_ et à me  _mépriser_  ! Tu étais sur le point de me dégager de ta vie il y a tout juste une minute-"

"Qu-quoi ?" Le corps de Yuuri se mit à trembler, de colère, de peur ou d'angoisse, Victor ne saurait le dire. "Je n'aurais jamais - Comment  _oses_ -tu ?! Comment peux-tu faire de telles suppositions ?!"

"Alors comment tu expliques la manière dont tu t'es comporté avec moi dernièrement, hein ?!"

" _Crétin_  !" et cette fois, Yuuri le poussa si fort que Victor faillit trébucher et heurter le mur. "Comment tu peux croire que le monde tourne autour de toi ?"

"Alors c'est  _toi_  la victime, c'est ça ?!"

"Tu n'as... aucune idée..." et ses lèvres tremblaient, et ses yeux débordaient de larmes contenues avec difficulté. La poitrine de Yuuri se soulevait péniblement, et il semblait si fragile et vulnérable tandis qu'il criait. "Tu n'as  _aucune idée_  d'à quel point je t'aime !"

Victor entendit un crissement, un bruit strident qui écorchait ses oreilles, et son monde entier se résumait désormais à Yuuri, et à lui seul.

Il y avait tellement de choses non dites entre eux, mais c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'elles étaient si évidentes qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être énoncées à voix haute, et il croyait que Yuuri pensait de même. "Je sais, Yuuri."

"Non  _tu ne sais pas_  !" S'écria-t-il, niant furieusement, "Je t'ai admiré depuis  _toujours_  ! Je t' _aimais_  déjà sans même savoir ce que le mot 'amour' signifiait !"

 _Alors, c'est une compétition maintenant ?_  Pensa sombrement Victor, le toisant.

"Je ne discuterai pas sur ce fait, Yuuri, mais pourquoi es-tu tellement certain que le sentiment n'est pas partagé ?" Lui dit-il, sa propre voix dévoilant son amertume. Il était tellement transparent dans son affection, comment pouvait-il penser ça ? "Pourquoi as-tu une si mauvaise image de moi ?"

"Tu m'as embrassé, mais ça ne signifiait  _rien_  pour toi !" La voix de Yuuri claqua dans l'air, et il craquait enfin. "Tu m'as embrassé comme si c'était normal pour toi, comme tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autre. Tu m'as embrassé comme si c'était une  _putain de blague_ , c'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! Et après, c'est  _toi_  qui souffres ?!"

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

" _Espèce d'imbécile_." Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Yuuri frissonna sous le ton menaçant, avant que Victor ne l'attrape par le col, ne fasse demi-tour, et le plaque contre le mur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Les mains de Yuuri essayèrent aussitôt de le repousser. "Qu'est-ce que tu -"

 _Mon Dieu, tais-toi juste_. Il attrapa ses poignets, les maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête, la colère alimentant le moindre de ses mouvements. Yuuri gigota et essaya de s'échapper de sa prise, mais Victor était plus rapide, et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Fort.

Le jeune homme tenta de secouer la tête et de l'éviter, mais Victor n'allait pas le laisser faire cette fois. Sa poigne se resserra contre ses poignets, l'immobilisant, le surplombant, afin que leurs lèvres soient totalement liées, puis sa bouche bougea, chaque mouvement en rythme avec le sentiment bestial qui l'animait.

Victor s'assura d'être assez brutal pour que Yuuri lui réponde, même inconsciemment, ses lèvres se mouvant pour se défendre et esquiver chaque attaque, en une parfaite synchronisation.

Ce petit imbécile avec cette idée _ridicule_  plantée dans la tête, comme si Victor embrassait chaque personne qu'il croisait juste pour le fun.

Et putain, ça l'énervait.

Il allait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches aient le même goût; il allait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir son propre visage, sous l'engourdissement de ses baisers. Il allait lui montrer comment un baiser pouvait le capturer et le ravager entièrement, un baiser qui allait le laisser complètement étourdi, ébloui, un baiser qui allait lui faire tellement d'effet qu'il ne pourrait même plus se tenir debout par lui-même. Un baiser qu'il n'oserait jamais avoir le cran d'oublier.

Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir accusé Victor de se moquer de lui.

Il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait se montrer impitoyable.

Il allait embrasser Yuuri Katsuki  _sans merci_ , submerger ses sens, puis lui demander combien faisaient 2 + 2, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le prénom Victor gémi en réponse.

Après tout, c'était son désir le plus cher.

Comme toujours imprudent, Yuuri ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et immédiatement Victor investit les lieux, impitoyable, la vibration de son cri avorté résonnant dans sa bouche, n'apportant qu'encore plus de plaisir.

Un cri si fort que Victor était certain qu'il lui avait fait mal, que l'arrière de la tête de Yuuri avait cogné trop fort contre le mur derrière lui, mais il s'en moquait, il devait lui montrer, il devait lui faire comprendre.

Les vibrations de sons inarticulés n'arrêtaient pas, et se découvrant un penchant sadique, Victor continua, de plus en plus brutal jusqu'à ce que les cris de protestation ne se transforment en gémissements. Victor croyait que derrière la brume de son désir, il imaginait les lèvres de Yuuri se mouvoir contre les siennes parce que le jeune homme le voulait, presque,  _presque_  comme si Yuuri ressentait aussi le même désir dévorant qui l'animait.

Victor était certain qu'il imaginait le son magnifique qui s'échappait de sa bouche, ce son qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement. Et la manière dont Yuuri se cambrait contre lui, son torse collé contre le sien ? Définitivement un rêve.

Et ce ne fut qu'au moment où il entendit les battements de cœur effrénés du jeune homme à travers leurs vêtements, que Victor réalisa que ce n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination.

Sous le choc, et si comblé, Victor desserra ses poignets, ses mains se faufilant sur ses hanches, pour finalement atteindre le bas de son dos, le pressant contre lui avec toute sa force, l'étreignant, le serrant étroitement.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, les mains libérées de Yuuri atteignirent sa nuque, ses doigts parcourant les mèches argentées de Victor jusqu'à ce qu'ils agrippent ses cheveux avec besoin, avec désir.

Mon dieu, pensa-t-il et il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir, parce que c'était si bon.

Rien, rien en ce monde ne le fascinait plus que l' _Éros_  de Yuuri, et le fait que des fragments de son alter-ego faisaient petit à petit leur apparition, l'excitait plus que de raison.

Victor fit descendre amoureusement ses mains, caressant les cuisses finement musclées, épousant la matière des collants que portait Yuuri, étreignant ses jambes pour ne laisser plus aucune barrière entre eux alors qu'il le soulevait, le portant sur ses hanches. Le métal des patins égratigna les jambes de Victor, et ça laisserait certainement des bleus et Victor s'en moquait éperdument.

La lèvre inférieure de Yuuri fut prise d'assaut, et Victor la maltraita de ses dents, puis il ne put s'empêcher de la mordre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Éros haleta bruyamment, et Victor décida immédiatement qu'il adorait ce son, et surtout le plaisir évident qui y transparaissait. Yuuri entoura de ses jambes le torse de Victor en réponse, toute protestation oubliée.

Victor glissa sa langue dans cette bouche tentatrice, savourant le goût métallique du sang dû à la morsure. L'excitation courait dans ses veines, comme Yuuri enroulait sa langue de la sienne, encore plus affamé que lui.

Il inspira les soupirs de Yuuri, avala ses gémissements et grogna lorsque les mouvements du jeune homme contre lui devinrent insupportables.

C'était trop.

C'était trop et Victor était si dur.

Et ce fut encore pire lorsque l'ardeur de Yuuri le poussa à se frotter contre son ventre, et son érection se pressait contre son estomac de manière de plus en plus effrénée, et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs langues appréciant une dernière danse avant qu'elles ne se quittent, chacun prenant une inspiration tremblante pour se remettre de ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

Victor ouvrit les yeux, et sut _aussitôt_  qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Yuuri le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il n'y avait ni ressentiment, ni colère, ni même honte dans ses pupilles. Sa langue était encore visible, elle en redemandait, et un mince filet de salive s'échappait de sa bouche, ses pupilles si dilatées qu'elles avaient avalé le brun de ses iris. Ses lèvres étaient écarlates à cause du sang qui les maculait, et il rougissait, rougissait comme une rose sauvage; magnifique, séduisante, et pleine d'épines qui le blesseraient dès qu'il s'approcherait trop près.

Et Victor voulait pourtant plus que tout la cueillir, malgré le danger, et la faire sienne.

Les yeux mis-clos, il s'approcha de lui, léchant chaque goutte de sang qui colorait ses lèvres, et effleurant son menton et sa gorge d'une multitude de baisers papillon, espérant que Yuuri ait plus confiance en la légitimité des sentiments de Victor envers lui après cette démonstration. "C'était ce que tu voulais, alors ?"

"Victor ..." Il pensait que son cœur allait lâcher sous l'émotion, car entendre Yuuri utiliser cette voix, accompagnée de délicieux soupirs haletants..."As-tu.. as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre de cette manière ?"

Il ne pouvait même plus parler, tout son vocabulaire, russe comme anglais, s'étant évanoui dans son esprit. Alors il utilisa le seul mot de japonais exprimant la négation qu'il connaissait. " _Chigau_."

"Bien." Yuuri fit traîner sensuellement sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, qu'il enserra de ses doigts. Puis il se repositionna, ses jambes raffermissant leur prise sur sa victime, ses hanches plaquées contre les siennes alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir. "Ne regarde que moi, et je te satisferai plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

Comment fit-il pour ne pas jouir sur-le-champ, Victor n'en avait aucune idée.

Il savait juste que Yuuri avait perdu le contrôle, ou plutôt, qu’Éros le possédait entièrement. Victor regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il ne pouvait même pas lister le nombre de choses qu'il voulait lui faire.

"Yuuri, écoute -" fut sa dernière tentative de maîtriser la situation, plus pour lui que pour l'autre, car le jeune homme n'avait pas encore réalisé dans quelle situation ils étaient, il en était certain. Mais il ne peut prononcer un mot de plus, car sa bouche fut bâillonnée par une autre, par des lèvres étonnamment habiles, douces, gonflées par leurs précédents baisers passionnés, et pourtant, tellement avides de plus.

Il soupira, abandonna et s'abandonna à la passion que Yuuri avait initiée. Les mains de Victor descendirent sous ses cuisses, le pressant contre lui.

Victor s'agenouilla lentement, Yuuri penchant la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le chef-d'oeuvre qu'il était en train d'accomplir avec sa bouche. Ils atteignirent le sol, en douceur, Victor assis et Yuuri sur ses genoux, le chevauchant sans vergogne.

"Beaucoup mieux." Dit-il entre deux baisers, sans qu' _aucune forme_  de pudeur ne se manifeste.

Il était dangereux, réalisa Victor tandis qu'il l'amenait vers l'extase la plus pure, et il pria pour que Dieu empêche quiconque d'autre que lui de voir Yuuri dans cet état.

Il défit maladroitement la fermeture éclair du haut de Yuuri, faisant attention à ne pas trop l'exposer au froid, tandis que le jeune homme trouvait l'ourlet du sweater de Victor, qu'il le soulevait, brisant leur baiser pour pouvoir l'enlever complètement et s'en débarrasser.

Victor fit parcourir tendrement ses mains sur le ventre de Yuuri, sur son torse, sur la courbe de ses épaules, ouvrant largement les pans de son haut pour tout voir de son corps athlétique et magnifique, entièrement à sa merci.

Ses pouces effleurèrent les tétons dressés devant lui et Yuuri frissonna sous ses mains froides, gémissant tandis qu'il penchait sa tête, offrant sa gorge, comme s'il invitait Victor à le dévorer vivant.

Il accéda à sa demande, sa bouche sur son cou, léchant là où il le pouvait, suçant la peau tendre et douce, y mettant plus de vigueur qu'il n'escomptait de prime abord, mais Victor ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, pas avec l'odeur tentatrice de Yuuri qui submergeait ses sens.

Les mains de Yuuri reposaient sur les omoplates nues de Victor, l'amenant encore plus près. Ce changement de position permit à Victor d'admirer son oeuvre, les petits suçons écarlates qui s'étalaient sur la peau si pâle et si facile à marquer du jeune homme, ce que Victor commençait déjà à trouver adorable et foutrement excitant.

Il sentit une main effleurer son torse, puis descendre plus bas, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri frotte sans honte aucune l'entrejambe de Victor couverte par son jean, son sexe pulsant douloureusement.

 _Okay, trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant_. Les dents de Victor s'enfouirent dans le creux de sa nuque, appréciant le halètement qu'il reçut en réponse, bientôt suivi d'un gémissement de son cher et tendre. Il aimait ça, Victor pouvait le dire, mais il ne savait pas encore lequel de ces traitements il appréciait le plus.

Il fit glisser les collants sur ses cuisses, jouant avec la bordure de son boxer jusqu'à ce que sa main trouve son sexe brûlant, et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que Yuuri faisait la même chose avec lui.

Il gémit lorsque la main de Yuuri enveloppa son érection vibrante de désir, et un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme tandis que sa respiration hachée chatouillait son cou. Il commença lentement à bouger sa main, et l'homme sentit qu'il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps.

Victor fut heureux d'aller plus vite, plus fort, à l'image de ce qu'il recevait, car Yuuri méritant tant, tant de plaisir. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que les yeux mis-clos et embrumés du jeune homme regardaient autre part.

Victor s'adoucit; le rougissement et le fait qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour essayer de camoufler ses gémissements constituaient les preuves évidentes de son embarras, et Victor adorait ça; c'était  _lui_ , c'était son Yuuri, ce magnifique jeune homme duquel il était tombé amoureux, sans même le savoir.

"Regarde-toi, Yuuri." Lui murmura-t-il, rencontrant le regard troublé qui lui avait tant manqué, et il ne put résister. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il accéléra le rythme, donnant du plaisir à Yuuri avec toute son expertise, sa bouche rempli des bruits que Yuuri ne pouvait plus étouffer, et Dieu, c'était si bon.

Yuuri continuait à faire de même avec lui, magistralement, mais bientôt ça ne leur suffisait plus, leurs baisers devenaient imprécis, leurs doigts maladroits, et leurs corps en demandaient toujours plus.

Ils se frottèrent tout contrôle oublié, leurs hanches collées l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains partout à la fois, baisant toute peau à portée, soupirant et gémissant bruyamment, des cris inarticulés de désir, de plaisir, et de besoin.

Son nom crié par un Yuuri désespéré, étourdi par le désir, suivi d'un  _'Je t'aime'_  qui sonnait comme une supplique, fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Victor atteigne la plus pure forme d'extase.

 _Yuuri n'était pas seulement sa muse_ , réalisa Victor au milieu de toute cette folie,  _il était son bonheur_.

* * *

Il sentit des vibrations suspicieusement prédatrices dirigées dans sa direction, trop fortes pour qu'elles puissent être ignorées, accompagnées d'un froissement de tissus qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

"Viens là." Yuuri entendit une voix outrageusement séduisante derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son dos était collé contre le torse partiellement dénudé de Victor.

Il déglutit, essayant de comprendre comment Victor avait pris si vite la liberté de le prendre d'assaut dans sa propre chambre.

"Oh, Yuuri," ronronna-t-il, son nez enfoui dans sa nuque. "Tu sens  _tellement bon_ après un bain."

Il soupira, ne sachant que trop bien que les bonnes vieilles habitudes de Victor avaient repris leurs droits; il était même potentiellement devenu plus tactile qu'avant.

La main de Victor se glissa sous son T-Shirt.

Il se corrigea: pas potentiellement,  _définitivement_.

"Victor," Yuuri pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de faire abstraction de la bouche tentatrice. "Pourrais-tu te calmer une seconde ?"

"Absolument pas." Il attrapa le menton de Yuuri, le forçant à se retourner. Mais ce que vit Yuuri ne le réjouissait en aucune manière, parce que ce sourire extrêmement hypocrite que Victor arborait lui faisait presque aussi peur que son expression lorsqu'il l'avait agrippé et soulevé par-dessus la rambarde. Yuuri frissonna à ce souvenir. "Je vais te coller à partir de maintenant; après tout, ce serait dommage que des pensées bizarres telles que _'Victor ne m'aime pas'_  ou  _'Victor se moque de moi'_ viennent à nouveau hanter ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Hm ? Tu t'en souviens ? Hm ?"

 _Cela ne faisait que quelques heures_ ,  _évidemment que Yuuri s'en rappelait_ , pensa-t-il misérablement.

"Hé Victor," Yuuri entrelaça leurs doigts, la tristesse et la culpabilité enserrant son cœur. Sa voix était faible lorsqu'il reprit la parole, une unique phrase après un long silence. "Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ça."

"Je sais." Victor le serra fort dans ses bras. "Moi aussi."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça," il regarda les bras de Victor entourant sa taille, ses doigts effleurant sa main blessée, plein de remords. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé et d'avoir dit que je ne le pensais pas." Lui dit doucement Victor, tout contre son épaule. "Je pensais que tu allais prendre peur et t'enfuir."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé comme ça lorsque tu l'as fait," renchérit Yuuri. "J'étais juste surpris."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été assez clair."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassé devant tous tes fans."

"Je suis désolé d'être devenu si tactile avec cette femme, mais pour ma défense, elle te ressemblait beaucoup."

 _De quoi ?_   "Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sortir de la patinoire si brutalement."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé tant de fois."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné tant de suçons."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas."

"En effet."

Et ils riaient en chœur, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la joie étincelant dans leurs yeux.

Cela paraissait tellement irréel que Yuuri souhaitait plus que tout que cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve.

"Yuuri..." fredonna Victor à son oreille, le maintenant encore plus étroitement, "Je ne peux pas me passer de toi."

"D'-d'accord." Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

Ça avait été une journée mouvementée, en tout cas.

Yuuri brisa l'étreinte de leurs mains, et retira ses lunettes, les posant sur la table de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Victor désigna du menton le carnet ouvert posé dessus, une page fraîchement écrite de caractères japonais audacieux.

"Oh." Yuuri arracha la page et la tendit à Victor pour qu'il puisse l'examiner de plus près. "C'est mon thème pour la compétition."

Il plissa des yeux devant les caractères étrangers, visiblement incapable de les comprendre.

" _Amour_." Yuuri lui sourit timidement, "J'ai décidé de montrer au monde mon amour pour toi."

Victor resta silencieux un moment, digérant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Juste une milliseconde plus tard, Yuuri se retrouva épinglé sur le lit, Victor au-dessus de lui, une lumière particulière dans les yeux. Il aperçut quelques mèches mouillées argentées bouger avant que Victor ne noie son visage sous ses baisers, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau.

Il se décida finalement pour ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Et contrairement aux baisers désespérés et remplis de passion qu'ils avaient partagés, ceux-là étaient doux, tendres, pleins de tendresse et d'affection, et Yuuri ne pouvait choisir ceux qu'il préférait.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, contemplant le sourire de l'autre, admirant la beauté de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent et se regardèrent jusqu'à Yuuri ne puisse plus supporter l'embarras qu'il sentait monter en lui. "Tu devrais probablement aller dormir."

"Très bien." Victor lui sourit amoureusement, et Yuuri fut surpris de son manque de résistance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Victor réarrangeait  _ses_  oreillers.

Yuuri soupira. "Je voulais dire dans ta chambre."

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?" Victor semblait ingénument perplexe, "Je dors avec toi à partir de maintenant, nous allons mener une vie de couple totalement adorable."

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est totalement inapproprié !" trancha Yuuri, "Et puis de toute façon, mon lit est trop petit."

"Le mien est bien assez grand pour nous deux." Victor lui fit un clin d’œil.

"Lève-toi."

" _Non_."

"On doit se lever tôt demain ! On a entraînement !"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

"Euh,  _si_."

"Je suis ton entraîneur et j'ai décidé que non."

"Lève-toi. Victor."

"Yuuri,  _mon cher et tendre_  Yuuri," recommença Victor, ses yeux prenant une teinte dangereusement malicieuse, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres seulement l'une de l'autre. "Je dois dormir avec toi, parce qu'il faut que tu sois prêt."

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. "De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu sais de quoi je parle."

"Non,  _je ne sais pas_  !"

"Ecoute," Victor détourna le regard, choisissant avec soin ses prochaines paroles. "Tu sais comment ça marche; nous devons t'étirer et te préparer à me recevoir. On ne va pas pouvoir vivre de travaux manuels ou de baisers pour toujours -"

* * *

SLAM !

"Yuuri !" Victor ricana, parlant à travers la porte que Yuuri avait claquée après l'avoir grossièrement congédié. "Allez, tu sais bien que je plaisantais !"

" _B-bonne nuit_  !" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Victor porta la main à son front, un rougissement intense prenant place sur ses joues.

_Mon Dieu, il est tellement adorable._

Fin


End file.
